In general, when a printing apparatus such as a printer is used, it is necessary to transmit and receive data in a form suitable for a specification of the printing apparatus. The specification relevant a data form such as a protocol may often vary depending on models of printing apparatuses. Accordingly, a method of setting a data form applicable to a printing apparatus has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1). In the method described in Patent Literature 1, a protocol is selected by causing a device, which can communicate with plural printing apparatuses and a dedicated server, to transmit an inquiry to the server.